A Christmas Night to Remember!
by thewriterofstuff
Summary: Link is throwing a christmas party!will his old friends like his new? well you will have to read and find out! chapter 3 is up NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas night to remember!**

Author note: I don't owe anything of Nintendo stuff.

_Once upon a time, it was a cold snowy day: the animals were asleep and the children were playing. Adults were with their loved ones and the bums were out on the cold streets, did I forget to mention it takes place in the world of "the legend of Zelda series"._

Link was getting ready for the Christmas party that was going to be held in two days. All the friends he had ever met were going to celebrate this wonderful event! So link is o his way to Hyrule market, to get some décor and what not, until he runs into some friends…

Link: with a surprised face he greets his friends Oh, hey Cami, Ally, Jeff.

As link called his friends, Cami and company looked over to see who was calling.

Cami: link…no its cant be…oh my gosh it is!

Jeff: dude whats up?

Ailly: stares in awe h..h..hi link…

As links comes over waving so do the others to greet.

Link: wow guys I'm so glad you guys could come!

Cami: hey it's not a problem with the connection I have.

Jeff: stares at Cami…yeah no feat we cant handle…

Ailly: yeah….

As the group approaches the front gates two guards stop them, they both look at the new comers with a skeptical eye…

Guard#1: excuse me, but you can't come in with out a frisk first…

Link: Hey! Its ok they are with me.

Guard#2: Sorry link but a rule is a rule…

Link: I trust my friends I know they wont bring anything that might be dangerous.

The guards look at each other, then in opposite directions and looked back at the group.

Guard#1&2: well ok BUT just this time got it

Link: ok got it, thanks guys

The Guards give the signal and the gates start to rise up. The group then walks through the gates and enters Hyrule market.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I would like to write more but I got to get ready for this Christmas party for tomorrow so yeah: coming soon! The cast of Zelda and some more surprises! Will there be love, anguish, and jealousy! Or just some plain old humor! You'll just have wait and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Author's note:

_**I don't own Zelda, not yet….**_

_**Oh and if you could review please so I know what things I might need to add…**_

_**This story will end by the end of December or earlier January.**_

As the gates closed behind Link&group, the group walks towards the center of the city, they walk by trading stalls of merchants that have traveled far and wide to sale there exotic merchandise. They see people walking from stall to stall trying to get their last minute shopping done.

Cami: WOW! There sure are a lot of people here…

Jeff: yeah looks like people are fighting over stuff.

Ailly: ailly stops walking and goes to a stall OH OH OH! Can I get that bracelet guys? Please!

Cami&Jeff: NO!

Ailly: awe come-on now! Please! Please! Please!

Cami: cami turns her head to ailly … ok

Jeff: jeff stops walking and turns to cami WHAT ? Now we will NEVER get out of here! You know Ailly is a shopping freak!

Cami: cami stops walking and faces jeff I know! I know! But if we don't she'll NEVER leave us alone about "how we are big fat meany heads"…

Jeff: …

Link: HEY! Stop fighting! Already you two! Let ailly get her thing so we can go! link sniffs its cold out here…

Ailly : ally looks at link, turns red little, then walks over to the stall

Merchant: hello there miss! Are you inserted in buying something today?

Ailly: yes I am, can I get that bracelet please?

Merchant: yes of course! That will be 100 rupees please.

ailly takes out her wallet and pays for the bracelet, she walk backs over to the group

Ailly: ok guys! I'm done.

Everyone looks at ailly and at each other

Link: ok then lets go!

Cami&Jeff ok!

Link and the group leave the crazy Hyule market and enter the crossroads to the castle. As link continues to walk ailly ,jeff, and cami stop to look at it.

Cami: link! You LIVE HERE?

Jeff: dude this place looks cool!

Ailly: wow!

link looks back at the other who have stopped walking

Link: yeah I do, the king invited my to live there since I am hero after all, also he wants me to out for him and his daughter.

Ailly: daughter…

Jeff: haha you're the watchdog! I bet THAT'S the real reason you live here!

Cami: haha your right jeff!

Cami and jeff start saying really stupid jokes about the the whole" watchdog thing"

Then ailly breks up the laugh fest by slapping them both at the head HARD.

Cami&Jeff: OUCH!

Ailly: STOP IT YOU TWO! Its not funny! He worked hard and almost died to save his homeland and OURS! He deservers to live here! And you two laughing it up joking about him being a watchdog!

Cami and jeff looked at ailly with a shocked face, then looked down at the snowy ground.

Cami&jeff: were sorry…

Ailly: don't tell it to me tell it to link!

Jeff&Cami walk over to link, who had heard everything. looking at them both with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the ground wait for an apologue.

Jeff&Cami look at link in the eye and they say" were sorry."

Link: links nods his head and saysit ok.

Link: ailly

Ailly yes?

Link: thank you for that. he gives her a smile

Ailly:she looks at him, she turns red and smiles back. Your welcome…

Link: ok guys lets go guys we are almost there!

Link and the group start to run and they see the front gate to the castle.

Link sees a guard and he tells him to open the gate.

The guard complies and gives the sign to the other guards they open the gate and walk through…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well that's its for now! As you can see things are really starting to heat up! Stay tuned for more to come. Coming soon: the group finally meets the king and the princess! But will ailly and the princess have a good for impress? Or will there be war? And will cami and jeff start getting there act together? You better stayed tuned for more soon! Bye! Oh and please tell me how I did on this chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Authors note: sorry I could not update the story with the whole update system going on its pretty hard.

_**PLEASE REVIWE!**_

I do not own Zelda 

Many people greeted Link and the group as they walk to the main hall. Cami , Jeff, and Ally look at each room in awe, their eyes have never seen for many jewels in there life. Each room they saw had portraits of the King, Queen, and Princess, and each painting had jewels on them. They saw beautiful sculptures with diamonds and rubies and sapphires on them. As the group approached the 2 main doors that lead to the chamber of the thrones, the two doors burst open, link not anticipating this was hit by one of the doors sending him flying to the rest of the group hitting them.

Link: link had a bruise on his forehead and a noise bleed in a nasally voiceI think I broke my noise…

Cami: with a teary face ahhh my forhead! Ahhhh! It hurts!

Jeff: with a dizzy look on his face ohhh…my body feels achy

Ailly: …

As the group lied there on the floor the man who opened the door came close to the group to see if they were ok…

NorbertV: oh dear god! Are you people ok? I am quite sorry for that.

As the man look at the party, link holding his head up high looked at the man. The man was a lanky fellow almost bold at the head he wore a black jacket, black pants and black boots his undershirt was white.

Link: … I know you, Your Norbert right?

NorbertV: I'm NorbertV, and I believe your name was Link? Correct?

Link: yeah that me! When did you get here?

NorbertV: I got here early in the morning. Its been about 3 years since I last saw here, the castle seems the same from the last time I was here. Well anyways looks like your party is all tuckered out.

Link looks at them to see they were pretty much asleep.

Link: yeah…sure does look like it.

Link gets up and wakes up cami from her daze

Link: Cami wake up!

Link shakes her a bit and she finally snaps out of it.

Cami: ohhh…huh?

Link: cami I need you to help me wake up the others.

Cami: oh ok…hey those this? This is the one who opened the door FREAKEN FAST?

NorbertV: I am truly sorry madam it was a mistake.

Norbert help Cami up.

Cami: thank you.

Cami: goes to Jeff who is sound asleep.

Cami: hey…hey..In a screaming voice HEY! JEFF WAKE UP!

Jeff who is still sleeping turns over

Jeff: zzz… thank you cindy I could not have more…zzz

Cami looks at jeff with a weird face then smiles evil and kicks him in the stomach.

Cami: HIIIAAHH!

Jeff happy face soon turned to pain.

Jeff: AHHHHHH!

Jeff looks at cami with a big fat smile on her face.

Jeff: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Cami: you did not wake up sleeping beauty!

Jeff's hands ready to strangle cami until Norbert stop them

NorbetV: alright you two! That is quite enough!

Cami and Jeff both look at Norbert.

Jeff: and who are you?

NorbertV: I am NorbertV 5th generating in the Norbert family thank you very much!

Jeff: oh.

As norbertV controlled the "animals" from killing each other link went to ailly to wake her up.

Link: ailly…oh ailly come on its time to wake up!

Ailly:yawn … huh..LINK! ailly turned red at how close link was to her.

Link: yeah come on wake up before you miss Jeff, Cami and Norbert go at each other!

Ailly looked at link so a second with a curies face.

Ailly: who the heck is Norbert?

Link pointed to the tall skinny man so ailly could identify him.

Ailly: ohhhh! ok!

Link helps ailly up then stops this fighting bunch.

Link: OK THAT ENOUGH SAVE SOME FOR LATER YOU GUYS!

Cami, Jeff, and Norbert all looked at link

NorbertV: finally these two shenanigans stop fighting!

Cami&jeff: HEY!

Link looked at them with a serious face. Cami and Jeff stopped cold

Link: well now that, that is over can you tell me where the royal family is, So that I can introduce my friends to them?

NorbertV: well the reason why I opened the doors like that was to find them. Apparently they have gone to a business trip and will be back tomorrow.

Link: oh I see, well in that case I think we should all rest up for tomorrow. What do you guys think?

Group: ok!

Link: ok, well in that case NorbertV can you take us if there are some spare room?

NorbertV: you can call me Norbert, and yes u believe there are some spare rooms for your friends on the third room.

Link: thank you Norbert, good night

NorbertV: yes good night to you link and the rest of you!

Group: GOOD NIGHT NORBY!

Cami, Jeff and Ailly start cracking up and Norbert looks at link them at them and then walks away.

Link was the group to the third floor and shows each one there rooms. He shows cami first then jeff and final ailly.

When he go to ailly him and her were "alone" link shows ailly her room and she tells him good night.

Ailly: good night link.

Link: good night ailly.

Just as ailly goes through the door to her room link calls he to tell her something.

Link: ailly!

Ailly: yes?

Link: thank you

Ailly: for what?

Link: for not acting like a animal today its stressful enough with these two, so thank you.

Link gives her a casual good night kiss on the cheek and and goes to his room. Ailly runs to her bed and fall fast asleep with peaceful dreams.

Well that's it for now! I wish everyone a safe happy new year! 

_**Coming soon: the meeting of the two titans(ailly and Zelda)**_

_**And is jeff going to meetthat special someone of his dreams? You will have stay tuned to see!**_


End file.
